


Ashlai's Ascension

by AdamH312



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamH312/pseuds/AdamH312
Summary: An eighteen-year-old Ashai from the Sith Empire homeworld Dromund Kaas is thrown into the Trials at the Sith Academy on Korriban. Witness Ashlai as she grows into the Sith she is determined to become.





	Ashlai's Ascension

**Sith Academy**

**Korriban**

Ashlai stepped off the turbo-shuttle which had brought her to the Sith Academy. She had been taken from her world of the Imperial Capital Dromund Kaas to train and become Sith. She was only twenty and despite having Force Potential, she had been working in her father's farm which provided for the Imperial Military. Now she had a new destiny.

Moving towards the Academy she began to take in the sight of the tombs and the Academy itself. As she walked she felt uneasy _'Wow I need to keep aware of myself here. I put one foot wrong and I am definitely dead.'_ Her training blade sat on her back, which gave her some feeling of security.

Arriving at Overseer Mastore's chambers she was immediately was given her first task.

“ _Welcome Acolyte to the Sith Academy. . Your first task is to collect a tablet from inside the Tomb of Ajunta Pall. It is infested with K'lor'slugs who won't pose you a problem. Still, I want you to be careful”_

“ _I will do as you say, Overseer. I look forward to proving myself”  
  
_Overseer Mastore laughed. _“That's the spirit Acolyte. I sense great potential in you, I will do my utmost to make sure that is achieved.”_

“ _Yes, Overseer.”_

Bowing Ashlai turned and began her way to the tomb. She knew that this was going to be straight in at the deep end with things getting serious quickly.

As she entered the tomb, she drew her weapon. Using her developing force sense she reached out to see what was ahead. Noticing a K'lor'slug she immediately force jumped towards it, slicing it in two. Exhilarated, she turned and faced the creature which was now writhing in its death throes. Suddenly she saw two larger ones approaching quickly. The Dark Side of the Force she could feel was calling to her, promising power if she just gave in.

After a brief hesitation, she grasped it and used it to send a powerful shock wave towards them, ripping the creatures apart and splattering them against the opposite wall. Her eyes surveyed the scene, suddenly no longer the green they were but now a sulphuric yellow. She could feel the Dark Side thundering through her, the feeling of fear replaced with anger and the thrill of the power she now had.

Quickly she stretched out with the Force to see what was ahead and noticed that it was now more sharper with the Dark Side fuelling it. After a few moments, she found the chamber ahead empty. Walking slowly forward she made sure her training blade was in a ready position. _'Hmm at least I have breathing space...'_ she mused as she took in the scene in front of her.

Shifting her black hair out of her face she continued to move, making sure she made as little sound as possible. Her heart raced as she spotted what she was looking for, immediately going over and making sure she had secured it safely. _'Now back I go to Overseer Mastore....at least I didn't die in my first trial. If I have anything to do with it I won't die at all!'_

Arriving back at the Academy Ashlai noticed something different. People were giving her a wider berth were as before they didn't even notice her. She realised then the truth. The Dark Side of the Force was radiating out of her, projecting an aura of menace and power. Feeling elated she made her way swiftly to Overseer Mastore to report her success.

“ _Excellent Acolyte. I feel the Dark Side strongly surging through you...I foresee you will become a strong and influential Sith.....”_

Ashlai smiled in warm pleasure. However, she kept silent.

“ _Now for your next trial. You are to now recover an unknown crystal from in the Tomb of Marka Ragnos. I am not sure what it is but I am certain that it is at least an excuse to get more experience of dangerous situations. Dealing with the nearby revolting workers will give you valuable combat skills and also help with the security of that area. Also, mind the monsters inside too.”_

Ashlai's pulse quickened. _“I understand Overseer. I can see what you are trying to do and I am humbled by your generosity.”_  
  
_“You are welcome, however, this is a one-off thing. Generosity is not the way of the Sith. I still have high hopes for you. Do not let me down.”_

Hurrying through the Valley of the Dark Lords, Ashlai decided to keep her senses sharp. She could see other Acolytes moving past on their trials, though none seemed to spare her even a second glance. Many had fear in their eyes and some looked like they somehow knew what horrible fate was awaiting them. Ashlai, however, kept moving and made sure her concentration never wavered.

As she stepped inside the tomb itself, she quickly immersed herself in the shadows. Using them to her advantage, she moved slowly forward. The tomb was a welcome relief from the afternoon sun, so she decided that she would linger here and explore while she went on completing her trial.

Ashlai stretched out with the Force as she tried to gain her bearings. The coolness of the Tomb was a blessed respite from the harsh Korriban climate. She also felt that she could also gain some solitude for a while as she accomplished her task. She wasn't really into being the centre of attention so the silence around her brought comfort rather than caused her fear.

After concentrating she noticed several people wherein the Tomb already, though one was seriously injured. He could faintly hear his screams although she wasn't really going to try and save him. She slipped through, making sure that the other acolytes had no way of knowing she was there. She stopped when she felt the Force suddenly ripple.

_'That didn't feel good. This tomb feels very dangerous.....need to watch my step'_ she mused to herself.

Ashlai after several more steps spotted the source of the Force disturbance. She watched as a male acolyte standing exhausted after what felt like a force wave being unleashed from him. However, his eyes glowed with the power of the Dark Side. He was on his knees and gasping for air as his body shook.

He suddenly turned to Ashlai and gave a quick grimace. To Ashlai he seemed like he wasn't really interested in what she was doing, which made her feel relieved. However, the prospect of finding other acolytes who would be more willing to attack wasn't pleasant. She shook off the notion, quickly returning a smile before she slipped back into the shadows.

After a few more minutes moving deeper into the tomb, she found what she was looking for. The crystal glimmered in the dark, a deep crimson against the darkness. She could see also that there was a pair of giant K'lor'slugs protecting the artefact which stood on a podium etched with Sith markings.

She could see also that there were several other podiums which were cracked and damaged due to the wear of many years upon them. The pillars were also showing signs of many training saber strikes on them and covered in K'lor'slug blood.

Gathering the Force again into herself she unleashed a massive force push which smashed into both of them, forcing them back. At the same time, Ashlai ignited her training lightsaber and executed a whirling slash which immediately silenced one. The other flailed and tried to regain its footing, but it failed to move in time to avoid Ashlai's second strike.

Gathering her breath and calm her racing heart, she deactivated her lightsaber and walked towards the podium, using the Force to pull the crystal into her grasp. With that completed, she turned around and walked quickly away. Her adrenaline level was soaring and she used the Force to race out of the tomb as fast as she could.

However, her luck ran out as another acolyte crossed her path, his training saber angled to kill. However she had sensed him nearby, meaning as he swung to chop her head off, her saber was already swinging towards him ready to block. The attacker's face who had been smug in his assumed victory now fell in alarm, as Ashlai swatted his weapon aside and twisted while she threw her left elbow forward. It struck home and a crunch was heard as she broke his nose.

He stumbled back, feeling excruciating pain and now blind from teary eyes. Ashlai didn't give him a chance to recover and her blade swiped downwards, severing his right arm at just below the shoulder. His screams grew louder and blood was gushing everywhere. Ashlai just kept walking forward, before bringing her weapon down on his neck, the tip angled downwards. His screams fell silent, the hum of Ashlai's training blade now the only sound for a few moments before she deactivated it.

She kept going, now full of the dark side which was coursing through her like a raging storm. Another acolyte didn't see her coming and he lost his head as she swiped at his neck from behind. The other acolyte he had been fighting fell back in sudden alarm, scurrying out of her way to avoid being given the same fate. He looked at Ashlai's glowing eyes transfixed, but she gave him a contemptuous glance before continuing onwards.

As she left the tomb, she basked in the warmth of the sunlight which baked Korriban. She had minded the coolness of being underground, but it was still great to get some sun. Despite now being a Sith acolyte, she still kept some feminine traits such as wanting a decent tan. That thought made her smile fondly.

Reentering the Sith Academy she walked with confidence and purpose. She wanted to make a great impression and also prevent any acolyte mistaking her for being an easy target. It seemed to work as everyone seemed to just ignore her and soon she was back at Overseer Mastore's chambers once again. Taking a deep breath, she entered just as he looked up from what he was doing.

“ _Ah, Acolyte I am glad that you have returned safely. Sit down and we can discuss where we go from here.”_


End file.
